Karkat's Fucked-up Quadrants
by pumpkinsandbuckets
Summary: Your name is Karkat Vantas and you're depressed as fuck because of your stupid quadrants.


**((i guess you can consider this as angst? dunno..it's just karkat being a shithead with his quadrants))**

**((i dont own anyone here))**

You are Karkat Vantas and you're depressed as fuck. In your situation, who wouldn't be? It's all because of these stupid quadrants. Who invented them anyway? They just ruin the lives of young trolls, especially yours. You think your quadrants are more fucked up than Eridan's. And oh gog, you even thought of hooking up with him. You were so fucking desperate that time. Good thing you didn't go with him because that would just destroy your life more. What's wrong with your quadrants anyway?

Let's start with something minor – the ashen quadrant. You already know that this wouldn't suit you. You can never be an auspistice because you'll get easily mad when the two rivals get annoying. An auspistice should be level-headed, like Kanaya. She's perfect for that. But there was this time, Jade acting like one for you and future you. She did a good auspisticing, even though she doesn't know that. You suddenly remember your feelings for Jade. Yes, you had them once. She was really annoying but adorable.

Then there's John. You hated him so fucking much. You clearly had black feelings for him but he says he's not a homosexual, whatever the fuck that is. You don't know what that is but you do know you hate him. But now, you just like him. Just as a friend. He's cool, you say.

Oh, you know who's cool? Dave Strider. Fuck that guy. He's the new object of your hate, but he's actually turning out to be the best bro you've had, excluding Gamzee. That dude's your moirail. Ex-moirail. But let's talk about him later. You're thinking about black romance right now. And then a memory suddenly came to you.

_CG: OH GOD.  
CG: STOP BEING SO SENSITIVE.  
CG: IT'S A REPUGNANT QUALITY.  
TA: ok how about you take your own adviice you are 2uch a blubberiing hypocriite.  
TA: youre lucky iim 2o fuckiing magnaniimou2 and chariitable cau2e otherwii2e there2 no chance iid wa2te my tiime on you.  
CG: WHAT A LOAD OF SHIT, THIS ACT THAT YOU ACTUALLY THINK YOU'RE A HOTSHOT, YOU KNOW YOU HATE YOURSELF.  
TA: nobody hate2 hiim2elf more than you iidiiot.  
CG: YEAH WELL I HATE YOU WAY MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF, AND THAT'S FUCKING SAYING SOMETHING.  
CG: IN FACT I HATE YOU MORE THAN I HATE MYSELF AND YOU HATE YOURSELF AND YOU HATE ME COMBINED.  
TA: oh fuck that noii2e iin every leakiing oriifiice iit2 got you know ii hate the combiined product of you and my2elf more than you could ever begiin two hate me and my2elf and you and your2elf on your wor2t day 2o FUCKIING DEAL WIITH IIT._

Holy shit. You're so fucking dense. You were actually hate flirting with Sollux that time. You never realized that deep down, you actually had black feelings for him. _Had_. Now, you think of him as a best friend. He can be good moirail material, too. Woah, Karkat, calm your fucking self down. You're not gonna turn into Eridan, okay? You're not like him who just wants to fill quadrants. You're taking this seriously.

How about that Gamzee, hm?

Gamzee? Fuck him. You thought you'd had the best moirallegiance with him. Even before you became moirails, you've always been taking care of him. You were best bros. You were always there for him. When he got he's rage on, you were there to shooshpap him. He was very dear to you. But what did he fucking do to you? He made out with the person you loved the most. Well, not exactly made out. You don't even know what they're doing with their stupid hate relationship. You don't even want to fucking think about it.

Kanaya can be a good moirail, though. But she acts more like your mother. She's always there to help you out but as of now, she's always together with Rose. They never really leave each other's sides and you think that's cute but annoying. You're happy for them but it's making you fucking jealous. You really want to have that kind of relationship. But you get so fucking mad when people get too clingy to you. For example, Terezi.

Terezi is… She's... She's great. She's cool. She's beautiful. She's awesome. She's perfect. She's everything. She's even more than everything. There is just no right word to describe her. You're really fucking stupid for messing up your relationship with her. You had really good times with her. Before the game, you two would always just troll each other but you know there were red feelings there. You might had hints of black but you know that she knows that you love her. You think. Maybe she actually doesn't know that. Maybe that's why it got all messed up. You're really stupid.

Then Dave showed up. Seriously, you hate him for that. He's the reason why you really lost her.

No, Karkat. Stop that. Stop blaming others for your own stupidity. You're the one who fucked up. She found solace and fun in Dave when you were all busy trolling and hating on John and Jade.

You really hate yourself. You actually shouldn't think about this stuff now. You're just making yourself a reason for self-pity. There are more important matters at hand, and it's certainly not your stupid quadrants.

**((i would be happy if you'll leave a review, and even fave it..it'll make me inspired to write more fics.. :DD ))**


End file.
